


What a Cougar Wants

by Evil_Jacquie



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Jacquie/pseuds/Evil_Jacquie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's in the kitchen with Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Cougar Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> My first attempt at Loser fic.

Cougar moved towards the back of the house, drawn by the heavenly scent of chocolate despite his irritation. The music blaring from the room helped to cover any noise his crutches made as he maneuvered them down the hall. He paused in the doorway, not because his leg was aching, or his broken ribs were complaining about all the moving around he was doing, but because he loved to watch Jensen and he hadn’t had much of a chance to do that in the last three days.

A smile twitched at the corner of his lips as Jensen bent to open the oven door and pulled out a tray of piping hot chocolate chip and pecan cookies. His mouth was watering, though he couldn’t honestly have said what it was he wanted more; the cookies, or Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen spun around ready to put the sheet of cookies down to cool on the table and spotted Cougar.

“Cougs, what the hell?”

The cookie sheet clattered on the table top as Jake dropped them and hurried to his teammate.

“You’re not supposed to be wandering around, yet,” Jake swooped in with an arm around Cougar’s waist, carefully offering support, “The doctors only let you out on condition that you behave yourself.” He scolded the silently waiting man.

“I am behaving,” Cougar said and leaned a little closer to Jensen’s warmth.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the docs didn’t say anything about letting you roam around with crutches any time soon,” Jake tried to ease Cougar around to facing his bedroom.

“I am not roaming,” Cougar complained. He looked at Jake with big brown eyes and sighed mournfully, “Cookies.”

“Ah,” Jensen smiled, “but you had to know I was baking them for you?”

“Si,” Cougar admits, “soy cansado de esperar.”

“I know,” Jensen rubs a hand soothingly over Cougar’s back. “I promise as soon as they are ready I’ll bring you some. Now, let’s get you back to bed.”

Cougar gazes into Jake’s eyes and sighs.

“All right, you can have one to take with you,” Jensen gives in to the puppy dog eyes and goes back to the table and grabs a still too hot to eat cookie. It is soft and moist and burns the fuck out of his fingers when he picks it up. He juggles it from one hand to the other and finally gets it to Cougar.

Cougar flinches when Jensen deposit’s it in his hand and nearly drops it. “¡Ahh, maldito!”

“You saw me get them out of the oven,” Jensen scolds him, but he still snatches the burning hot morsel back and blows on it a few seconds before feeding it to his lover.

Cougar gives a little gasp and blows the overheated air out, but smiles as he chews, “¡Delicioso!”

“Now let’s get you to bed so you can get better,” Jensen uses the voice he uses on his niece when she’s fussy with a fever, and it works in much the same way with Cougar, making him roll his eyes but hobble along with Jensen back down the hallway to the open door of their room.

Jensen fusses about the room, smoothing the sheet on the bed and fluffing pillows as Cougar maneuvers himself into the tiny space. He helps Cougar get settled on the bed with his leg propped up carefully, pillows cushioning behind him, and a light blanket spread across his lap.

“I’m thirsty,” Cougar mutters as Jensen makes a move to leave the room and go back to the kitchen.

“Of course you are,” Jensen laughs, “everyone knows if you give a Cougar a cookie, he’s going to want a glass of milk.”

Cougar growls to hide his smile.

“I’ll be right back,” Jensen promises, “with your milk.”

“And bring more cookies!” Cougar calls after him.


End file.
